shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pladrien
Pladrien is the non-binary ship between Adrien Agreste and Plagg from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Plagg is Adrien's Kwami and friend that helps him to become the superhero Cat Noir, by inhabiting the Cat Miraculous; Adrien's ring. When they first met, Adrien had mistaken Plagg for a genie until the Kwami explains to him that he can't grant wishes but powers to his owner and holder of the Miraculous when needed. Plagg tries to get Adrien to cut loos and to walk on the wild side of life, instead of trying to be the perfect, obedient boy for his strict, overprotective father who hardly lets Adrien live outside his full schedule life. In return Adrien consults his Ladybug crush with Plagg, despite the Cat Kwami not being very interested in the subject and doesn't understand why Adrien keeps pursuing her instead of any other girl. Season One Season Two In "Syren", Adrien has grown tried of the secrets that Plagg and Ladybug are keeping from him and tries to bribe Plagg with cheese to make the Cat Kwami sing with information, which is why Plagg used the sent of Adrien's unwashed socks as a an air bag to keep him from talking; but it didn't stop Adrien from listing the kinds of chesses that would make Plagg weak at the nesses for. Until they both noticed the rising water and knew that it was time for them to help Ladybug. After Cat Noir saves Ladybug and was told to wait for her while she goes to a unknown location that she can't tell or bring him with her to, Cat Noire de-transforms back into Adrien Agreste. As he has had enough of his unanswered and wanted to part with the Cat Miraculous because of them. Plagg tried to talk him out of it as he tells him that he'll care if he does quite, as while there might be other Cat Noirs who could pervade the Cat Kwami with cheese nether of them would be him. Adrien's expression softens to Plagg's works before an old man, who had gave Adrien Plagg's Miraculous, gives the two the power to fight underwater. Sometime after the battle, as the old man visits Adrien as his substitute Chinses teacher, Plagg explains that Master Fu is the last Guardian of the Miraculous, as well as a friend that knows their secret. Season Three Because Marinette's designs in "Reflekdoll" requires a different ring that goes along with the rest of the outfits jewellery, Adrien reassures Plagg, who wasn't happy about the idea of him taking the Cat Miraculous off, that it would be for very short time. When Reflekta and her titled Sentimonster attacked and made everyone else look like mirror images of herself, however, Adrien's choice of taking his ring for another ring prevent him from transforming into Cat Noire and being hit by Reflekdoll's ray had made it hard for Plagg to find him. Which is why Plagg and Tikki had little choice but to allow their owners to swap their Miraculouses with each other, until the end of the battle where they are freely able to swap back. Adrien is happy to have Plagg back and switches the ordinarily ring back with his Miraculous ring, as he promises Plagg that he won't take it off again. Fanon Whenever fans ship Adrien with Plagg, they commonly have the Kwami as a human or a human-cat hybrid version of himself. While Plagg is viewed as a he, due to the sound of the Cat Kwami's voice and how Plagg acts, Kwamis are in fact genderless. As some Kwamis are featured as a male in a few non-English dubs of the episode they appear in, and are later presented as a female in the English dub of the same episode. In which has Pladrien between a Non-binary ship, a slash ship and even a Friendship ship. On AO3, the ship has over 264 fanfics. 31 fic on the lovers side of them, while the friendship side of the ship has over 233 fics. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Adrien/Plagg tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKIS : on the : on the Trivia *In the webisode "Plagg", Adrien explains the ups and downs of his relationship with Plagg and how he cannot imagine a life without him. Gallery Pladrien (Sandboy).png Navigation